Everything you say
by fuckyeahmyqueen
Summary: Andy said something painful to Sharon, something that reminded her the days when they hated her. Shandy
I've got a fanfic request from a dear anon: _I need an angsty shandy fic. About andy accidentally saying something similar to 'every problem we are having is because of you' and sharon is very upset because it reminds her of the times andy used to hate her. I need some h/c and fluff and love xx_ So here it is! _
_

" _It's because of you. You are the problem and not me!"_

The words were echoing in her mind over and over again, and she just could not stop it. She was so angry at him, cause how could he say this to her? She was just trying to make the whole thing to work. It should be easy to speak and to live with someone who you love and who loves you. But then why was it so hard?

" _You can't choose him over me! You just can't do this."_

They were shouting at each other, it was worse than every other fights before, cause it was their first real one. She didn't remember when was the last time when she shouted at someone who really was important for her. There were victims or subordinates, but not someone who was in her heart.

It was bad and wild, and she just felt that all the anger was trying to be free, but she had to control herself, cause she knew if she made it happen, it would be so much worse.

" _It's Jack, come on, you can't go with him."_

Andy was angry too, maybe too much. Yes, Jack was her ex-husband, but his parents are in the town, and they wanted to meet her, so Jack called her. She said yes, even when it was their anniversary, the second one.

Becasuse it was just a dinner, and before and after that they could spend the whole day together, and cause she loved Jack's parents. James and Margaret always loved her, even when her relationship with Jack was not so good anymore. They accepted her from the beginning, and she couldn't be more thankful to them for the help with the children. And now they just wanted to meet and spend a little time with her.

" _I had plans Sharon. I wanted to spend the evening with you, together, just the two of us."_

She knew that Andy probably planned the whole day, and she did understand that why he were disappointed, but he could be a little more understanding with her.

" _It's because of you."_

Again these words. Sharon just wrapped the blanket around herself more, while tried to make herself confortable on their couch. These words were the most painful for her, cause it reminded her the old times. The old times when they hated her, and she was the satan for them, and she didn't want to remember those times. Cause Andy called her the Wicked Witch and she didn't like it, and she just didn't want any memories about it.

She looked at her mug and her glasses on the coffe table in front of her. Her tea was probably cold, and she didn't feel the energy to make a new one or heat that up, so she just stared at her green mug. The mug what Andy gave to her, after he accidentally broke the old one. It's not the same, but she loved it, maybe more than the other.

" _If you don't see why this is so wrong, I have to leave. I need some time alone."_

Time. He never left her alone like this. She was sitting there in their dark living-room, while the rain didn't want to stop outside, and she was worried for him. Even when she was angry and disappointed, she couldn't help it, but she wanted him at home and she just wanted to make sure that he was safe.

Her tears stopped a little while ago, but her eyes were red and she was a mess. This didn't suppose to happen, not the day before their anniversary. The day when they went their first date two years ago, when they were so happy that finally they made the next step and their friendship became more.

" _You should not to say yes. We could have to speak about it, but you decided on your own, without asking me. It's so important for me, and you knew it."_

Of course she knew it, it was important for her too. They had so little time for themselves in the last months, and it would be perfect to spent a whole day together, but sometimes we have to think about other people too. They wanted to see her, and she just could not say no. They were then in the city, and they had time then for her.

" _You are the problem and not me!"_

It started again, the tears were falling on her cheeks, and she couldn't stop them. He knew her so much, and knew exactly what to say to cause her pain, even when it was not his intention. She remembered all the hateful gazes, all the comments about her and her rules, and all the feelings what she couldn't forget. She remembered Andy too while saying her the similar words on one of her first days with them. And she remembered Jack, who said this to her a thousand times before. _It's her fault. She is the problem. Everything is wrong because of her._

She loved Andy now, he was the light of her life, her soulmate and her best friend, but there were times when he didn't like her at all. And his words reminded her at those times, and all the emotions about that part of her life were alive again, and she just couldn't stop the sobbing now.

" _It's beacuse of you."_

Her head was hurting, she couldn't breath properly and she felt dizzy, and she just wanted all of this to stop. She wanted him to stop this, to forgive her, and wanted him to wrap his arms around her and never let her go.

" _It's beacuse of you."_

She didn't hear that the front door was opening, and Andy was walking in the dark, searching for her. She didn't hear when he called her name with desperation in his voice. He was in front of her, and she was sitting on the couch, her face in their hands, her shoulders shaking and she's sobbing like he never saw her before.

"Sharon." She heard her name, he was here, he came back to her, he didn't leave her. "Sharon, look at me."

She couldn't do it. He would see how broken she was, and she didn't want him see her like that. But his hands found hers, and she felt that he pulled her closer to him. Her face was buried in his neck in the next second, and she hold him so close to herself that she couldn't breath, but she didn't care, cause he was there, and he hold her.

"I'm sorry Sharon. I'm so sorry." His voice was not more than a whisper, but she heard it. "I love you so much." He kissed her hair, her eyes, her face and when the sobbing was not so hard anymore, their lips were touching.

Their kiss was slow and hesitant at first, but then Sharon opened her mouth and he could deepen the kiss. It tasted like sault and it made Andy sadder and more desperate, and he just wanted to take away all her sadness. But it was so hard when he felt the same way.

She hold him close, her hands were at the two sides of his face, and she pulled him on the couch next to her, and the kiss was never broken.

"Don't cry, you're breaking my heart." His words were soft, and they made Sharon more emotional, her tears didn't stop. She just loved this man so much. His fingers were on her cheeks, trying to calm her, and their eyes were never leaving the orher's. It seemed that it worked, because Sharon was starting to calm down, and not crying anymore.

"I love you too." She looked so vulnerable and broken, Andy wanted to cry too. He didn't want this, he never wanted her to be like this. She just looked like to start crying again.

"I'm sorry that I said those things to you." While he talked to her, she moved a little closer, and her head was on his shoulder.

"I'm just… Please, don't say those words again. Please." Her voice was so small. She was so small in his arms. And her words made it worse. Oh God, he was so angry then, he said that things without thinking, and he caused all of this.

"Never. It's not you Sharon, it's not your fault. It's not because of you, it's not." He started to pull her closer, his hands were around her, and now she was sitting in his lap. Her breath was loud in the room, and his heart was aching for her. They talked about that. The things what the most painful for her, what made her broken, the things he said to her when she worked in IA.

And he just said the same things to her. He was so stupid. How could he say those words to her? It was him, it was his fault, he was the problem, not her. All of this happened beacuse he was an idiot, and now this beautiful creature was broken in his arms, and he had to fix this.

He's gonna make this right, they're gonna talk about this and they're gonna solve this. Because he never wanted to see her like this again.

And maybe that proposal what he planned for their second anniversary, well he just had to find an other time for it. But now the most important thing was to calm her down, and made her sure that she's his everything, and she'll be always loved by him. She had to know that without her his life was meaningless.

So he buried his hands in her hair and moved his lips to her ear, and started to talk to her. And she just hugged him, focused on his words and tried to memorize them, cause they were important.

"Everything you are, everything you make or say is I'm in love. You are the love of my life, you make me a better person. You have the purest and most loving heart, and I'm so thankful for being in there. I'm sorry for those words, I'm sorry that they made this with you. I never wanted this. You deserve love and happiness, and from now I'm gonna make everything I can that those memories never come back. I love you Sharon, I love you so much."

She didn't say anything, just turned her face to him and looked deep in his eyes. Her eyes were red and full of tears, but they were more alive than before. This time she kissed him, and now their kiss was full of forgiveness, love and promises for the future.

The End


End file.
